St Berry: The final years
by sailingskies
Summary: A st. berry one shot. Includes charecter death but with a very old/natural death. Sad?


**A/N Hello Everyone! I am so sorry that this has taken so long! This chapter deals with character death and sadness, but both Rachel and Jesse are very old, so its sad, but not cruel. I hope everyone enjoys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, or any of the songs from the lion king.

They Live in You: The Last Years of St. Berry

She took a deep breath, 72 years of being a Broadway actor never prepared her for this. She had acted out funerals for years on stage, she had been a lover who lost their soulmate. Rachel thought that she had experienced a heartbreak with Finn, when she loved him when she was her granddaughters age, but all that had been long gone ever since she met her soulmate for the past 73 years, Jesse St. James. How was she supposed to be able to survive without him by her side, never the less give a speech about him? It had been years since she had been onstage without him there. She had preformed in a different show then he had only four times in her career of over fifty shows. Another deep breath, and show time.

"My husband, Jesse, was a truly remarkable person. He spent his entire life doing what he thought was best for everyone in our family, himself included. I met Jesse as a sixteen year old girl, and we have been in love since we met that day in the music store in Lima, Ohio. We have had extreme highs and lows and we have been able to carry each other through it all. Jesse and I won our first Tonys together and it is not everyday that a couple has over one hundred awards between them. I have shared those statues with my love, but we have shared bigger awards. Jesse and I got married after ten years of love, and had our three children after that.

"Jesse and I watched as our children grew, our daughter, Katherine, or Katy, we knew that you would take our love of dancing and work with that. Your father was so proud of the choreography that you did and the dancing and preforming arts schools that you created. When Jesse and I were in High School we would get slushied and egged for liking to dance, and but because of your work kids who love to dance and sing can be in a productive environment. He was so proud of who you were and are.

"Steven, little Steve. When I was little I didn't play instruments, but your father did. Jesse played so many instruments, a trait that you carry on. From a young age your passion was playing music and writing poetry. You also loved to sing, but mostly your own things. Steve, we were always most proud when we preformed your songs. You placed a soundtrack to our lives. Steve, watching you focus and recreate our lives in several different musicals that we have starred in, has been incredible. I look forward to acting in the one that you and Jesse wrote together.

"Julia, my sweet little Julie. Out of all of my children, you have followed us most closely. Julie, Daddy loved being with you in our living room and on stage. I remember one night during rehearsals of _Annie_ when you were so little and daddy preformed _I Don't Need Anything But You _with you in one of the first rehearsals onstage. His smile was unmatched. You were always Daddy's little girl, and he loved preforming with you in all sorts of shows. He was so proud of who you are and how he can see both me and him in you.

"Jesse died three days ago because of his old age, he was 92. He has acted in over 50 productions whether it be on Broadway, in Movies, or on TV. He came out with over a dozen CD's, most of them that we made together. My husband won over 60 awards between out Grammys, Oscars, Emmys, and Tonys for acting, and music. He was an inspirational performer. In the beginning of our career together, people wondered whether we could act separately or was it an all or nothing type of deal. We have done a total of four things separately, and it is because we love to act together. For many couples it would have been hard to spend that much time together, but Jesse and I were true soul mates. He was my best friend, my first love, my true love, my soulmate and my husband for 63 years. I hope that we have provided a good life for our children and a fantastic role model for our children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. Jesse was one of a kind. I was attracted to Jesse first because of his extraordinary talent, one that met mine, and his Johnny Nolan looks. When we were teenagers, Jesse had light, brown hair that curled all over. No matter what he did there was always one little curl that hung down over his forehead. Even for _Annie, _a show that the actor who plays Warbucks is usually bald, Jesse kept his curls. They became his trademark, that one curl that hung down. But Jesse was not just a pretty face, he had abbs to! Jesse was the most empathetic, wonderful, kind, honest, accommodating, funny, gracious, confident men that I have ever met. I will miss him more than I believed was possible. Jesse was a performer, always a performer. It would almost dishonoring to his memory if I didn't sing. So here is a song from a Broadway show from when I was five years old.

"_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]_

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Mamela [Listen]_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Oh, mamela [Listen]_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

May my husband, Jesse Jonathan St. James, rest in peace, and may his memory be honored for years to come."

_A Month and a Half Later_

"Welcome to opening night of a new Steven St. James show, choreographed by Katherine St. James, and starring Julie St. James and the Broadway legend, and mother of these three Rachel Barbra Berry in her last show to grace the Broadway stage. Ms. Berry is 91 years old and was married to the late Jesse St. James for her entire career in show business. Ms. Berry has told us that her late husband and son worked on this for the past two years. The Last Years was written as the last show that draws upon the lives of the St. James family."

Rachel was in her dressing room. It felt odd, without Jesse. They had always shared a room, even though they were always offered separate rooms. Tonight she was embodying a character that longed for her dead husband, who was constantly heartbroken. The story ended with a ultimate hope about what she still had, and what her husband had left her. The music was soulful, and longing. It was perfect to every extent. It matched her voice perfectly and the lyrics of hurt and longing rolled off her tongue. One last makeup check, perfect. Showtime.

After the show: "Hello everyone! I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed this show. I am so proud of all of my children, it is truly an inspirational piece of work. I am grateful for everything that has happened to me in the past month. It has helped me channel my grief for Jesse into a piece of art that I truly believe in. I know that Jesse is here tonight, feeling proud of his son and daughters for their outstanding work. I miss my love and I know that this was written to have an underlying message of that sorrow for me to channel my own grief in. Have a great night, and thank you for joining us tonight."

Backstage, Rachel quietly sobbed into one of Jesse's old handkerchiefs. She in awe of the show and the reaction but more then anything she wanted her husband. She wanted his to come in and tell her what an extraordinary job she had done. Rachel wanted to hug and kiss Jesse, and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to exit the stage door while holding her loves hand, and signing playbills while keeping their hands together. A technique that they had mastered together. She wanted to leave the theatre to go to their favorite pizza and ice cream place and talk about their days and lives. "Mom? Mommy? I know you miss Daddy, we know." "Mum, come to dinner, we'll go to that pizza place that you loved." "Mama, we love you, you were such an inspiration on the stage tonight. I'm proud to be your daughter, I really am. Mama, we love you so much, you know? We love you more than anyone." "Oh what would I have done without my darling children, Stevey, honey, call the pizza place and lets get a table ready." Rachel missed Jesse, but her children were going to pull her through, they had to. Rachel watched as Steve pushed a curl off from his forehead. So like Jesse, Rachel though. She watched as Katy moved around the room, cleaning up, almost dancing her way around. Just like Jesse, he was always dancing, Rachel thought. Finally, she saw Julie leafing through a photo album while humming Happy Days Are Here Again. So like Jesse, always humming and singing. He was never silent, always filled with joy. Rachel saw so much of her love where ever she went, especially when she was around her family. She loved him so much, and would never let him go. He would live in her heart the rest of the days of her life.

_The Tony Awards: Two months later_

"And the Tony Award for Best Leading Female Actor in a Musical goes to... Rachel Berry! The Last Years! During her last time gracing the Broadway stage, Rachel has given us yet another magical performance."

"Thank you so much! It is always an honor. Tonight I have to thank many people, including my son, Stevey, you have written such amazing this for me to sing, and it is a honor to sing the words that you and your father wrote together. I need to thank Katy, for coming up with the most incredible dance moves and directing this masterpiece. And Julie, honey, you are always incredible on and off the stage and this preformance is no different. I need to thank the Tony givers for giving all of them their Tonys. It is truly incredible. Last but not least, I need to that Jesse. My love, thank you so much for writing these words, and providing me with the most amazing children to keep me strong. I know that you with me always in my heart and tonight is no exception. You are the reason behind this Tony and I love you to infinity and beyond. Thank you everyone, and have a good night."

Rachel wiped her eyes as she looked at her new award, she was still onstage and had yet to get off. Her applause had lasted longer then usual and as she turned around Rachel gasped. Her single person in the audience was standing and clapping. A heartfelt clap that seemed to have a single beat. She had gotten many standing ovations before at the Tonys, but this one was longer, and had more meaning. The clapping went on for the next ten minutes, and it was the longest one in Tony history. Rachel felt so blessed getting off the stage at last with a quick bow.

_One month later_

"My mother was the most amazing woman I have ever met. She was strong and passionate in every moment of her life. My mum was a performer, and being pregnant never stopped her, during her pregnancy she chose roles where her character was pregnant. I was born during the West End run of one of her shows and Julie was born three months after my mom won a Tony for the same role. Katy was born four years earlier when my Mom was portraying a character that was a victim of teenage pregnancy. My mom set up a trophy room for her and my dad in their Fifth Avenue Penthouse Apartment. On one half was all of her awards, and on the other half was my dad's. On the wall opposite from the door were dozens of pictures of us. Our family. My mom always said to us that she and my dad loved getting recognition for their acting, singing, and dancing chops, but her biggest award was all of us. My grandmother once told my mom that her walls were lined with trophies but no wedding pictures. The walls in my home were of my parents wedding, and us growing up. They marked significant moments in my life. My mom set the foundation for our lives and the lives of my children and grandchildren. She taught us how to be a good friend and lover, a great spouse and parent. She taught us about how our futures were up to us to do whatever we wanted to do. Not one of us ever felt pressured to follow in my parents footsteps. All of us got into theatre because they shared it with us in a healthy loving way. It was their passion and that continued into our passion.

"We grew up in the spotlight, from conception on. For a lot of little kids it would be overwhelming, too exciting, or as a way to become bad people. My mother kept us grounded, so we had normal childhoods, even if there were always pictue of us playing soccer in the tabloids. When I got a bad grade on a test the newspaper found right out and my mom said to the reporters, 'My child's life is not a movie! I am proud of how he is doing in school and he is very diligent in his work. It is mine and Jesse's concern about his schoolwork, not half of America. He is a child who didn't study hard enough, not a A-List actor caught doing drugs, having an affair, and getting drunk and dancing on a table. Focus on things other then my children's lives.' My mom got no bad press for saying that, and so we were not followed as closely. I will miss my mom as well as my late dad. They will always be in my hearts, and in the hearts in everyone they have come in contact with. My mother, like my dad, was a performer, so this song is for them. My mom sang the reprise at my dad's funeral, but the first one makes more sense now,

_[Family Members]_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_[Steven]_

_Night_

_And the spirit of life calling_

_Mamela_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child asking_

_Oh, Mamela_

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Have faith_

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They're watching over_

_Everything we see_

_In every creature_

_In every star_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

_They live in you_

_They live in me_

_They're watching over_

_Everything we see_

_In every creature_

_In every star_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

_[Everyone]_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_

* * *

_**A/N So I hope everyone enjoyed it! The songs used were _He Lives In You (reprise) _and _They Live In You_ both from the Lion King. I will work really hard to make the next update sooner. I don't want to be one of the people who begs for reviews, or says that I wont write without them, but they do make my day, so if your on the verge its fun to get them! Thanks!**


End file.
